


I am Moana

by n3rdyg1r7



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other: See Story Notes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3rdyg1r7/pseuds/n3rdyg1r7
Summary: Cannonish but not exactly. Moana gets sidetracked by the man known as Maui. Will she complete her task? Or is the world doomed because of one hormonal teenager?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive posted it before but deleted because i couldnt find a good way to continue. So it does have kind of a asshole-ish, heartwhenching ending. May figure out more to write at some point but right now its at a stand still.

Moana had been told the stories of Maui since she was a child. How he stole the heart and cursed the lands. How one day someone would have to sail the seas and find him to return the heart. She had always felt a calling to the ocean. She wanted to see what was out there, but her dad was resistant. He hated the ocean-no, feared it. When on her deathbed, her grandmother revealed to her the reason she had always felt called to be on the ocean: it had chosen her when she was a child. 

Moana was 16 when she set out on her voyage to return the heart, determined to succeed on her mission. She set sail in the middle of the night against her father's wishes knowing that she was the only one who could complete this task. Several days passed before she reached the island where she would find him, Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea. She had no clue what to expect when she found him; she was terrified, but excited. Once she saw him she was shocked. She expected a monster...not him. From the first sight of this demigod, she had feelings and urges she knew nothing about. She was only 16, but she knew she needed to see more. 

She was ready with her speech to convince him to come with her and return the heart, but she blanked at the sight of him. He was perfect. She tried staying hidden to just observe him and watch how he walked and acted. She wandered too far out at one point and that's when he saw her, too. 

He walked up to her and grunted “Who do you think you are? Coming on my island and trying to lurk in the shadows to hunt me down like I'm some kind of prey.” She was speechless at the thunderous roar of his voice. She couldn't even speak her name. After several seconds of silence, she was finally able to mutter “Im Moana” but that's all she could manage to get out before she ran. 

Maui, curious as he is, chased after this girl, Moana, who happened upon his island. He finally found her hiding in a cave that held a huge statue of him. He hears her whimpering as if she is in pain or crying. He clears his throat to let her know he is there and simply says “Hi, Im Maui.” She lets out a small, startled shriek, then he notices her skirt on the ground a few feet away. 

He wants to cover his eyes but, god, she is beautiful. Sitting there half naked, touching herself because of him. He walks over to her, grabs her up, and pulls her close to him, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. When he pulls away, she is completely stunned. She goes to speak but he simply places a finger over her lips and continues kissing her deeply. 

He entangles one of his hands in her beautiful, flowing,wavy brown hair and lets the other hand fall down to her naked ass. Maui pulls her head back by her hair and works his way down her body, kissing lightly at first then getting more aggressive. It had been hundreds of years since he had been with a woman, and this woman was the embodiment of perfection. He didn't just want her now. He needed her. 

When she finally manages to get a word in, she tells him, “I've never…” Then trails off as he slides his hand up her thigh, lightly brushing against her vagina. “Hush now, little one. I'll teach you what you need to know.” He says as he shoves a finger deep inside her tight virgin hole. She lets out a loud moan, feeling lucky they are the only ones on the island. 

He pulls out his finger and gently leads her head down to his now rock hard cock. She stops fighting her urges now and lets instinct take over. She grabs his member with one hand and rubs the shaft. “Try using your mouth now. Just watch out for teeth,” he instructs. 

Moana goes for it, scraping her teeth against it a couple of times as she gets used to this feeling of fullness it creates inside her. His cock is so large that it barely fits inside her mouth, much less all the way down to the base. But she somehow makes it all the way down. Feeling accomplished, she comes up for air, but he pushes her head back down, choking her with his massive cock, silently begging her to keep going. He needs more, so much more. 

He pulls her up by the hair now and starts sucking on breasts that are small- not too small- but are perfectly proportioned to her lean and muscular body. The nipples are a shade darker than her already tanned skin tone. 

Moana lets out another yelp of pleasure as Maui starts rubbing her clit with his thumb as he slides one finger inside once again. Now he actually starts fingering her hole, getting her nice and ready for his cock, though he doesn't know how she is going to be able to take it all. She is so small, and so… innocent. 

When he finally goes to put his dick inside her, she screams, from both pain and pleasure. He goes slowly at first, but quickly finds that he can not stand the teasing and shoves himself deep inside her. He holds her legs up in the air as he continues thrusting, faster and harder. Until he knows he can't go much longer. Moana continues screaming and moaning, calling out his name until her pussy starts to pulse around his cock. He can't hold back any longer! He lets his cum spew inside her, holding himself there until his dicks stops throbbing and spewing hot, white liquid.

They lay there in silence as they both recuperate from the lust filled time they just shared. They stare up at the sky through a hole in the ceiling and notice that it is now night. They soon fall asleep in one another's arms, sleeping as if the world wasn't depending on them to save it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Moana woke the next morning she was insanely sore from the night before. She rolled over and found she was alone. She got up to go find Maui but he was nowhere to be found. Her boat was also missing which made her furious. How was she supposed to return the heart without his help? That's when she realized her necklace was missing.

She ran back inside the cave to see if maybe it fell off during last night's activities. It was gone. He stole her boat and her necklace, leaving her stranded on the island while she slept. She sat down and tried to come up with an escape plan when an eagle swooped down and landed beside her. 

The eagle squaked at her as if begging for food. She tried shooing it away to no avail, so she walked away and it followed. She turned around and continued to walk when the eagle transformed into Maui. She didn't notice the transformation so when she turned to see if the eagle was still following she was surprised to discover him behind her. 

“How could you have stolen my boat and my----” she started yelling before she was cut off by Maui who handed her an empty necklace. “I left out after i woke this morning to get my hook and return the heart. Here is your necklace but….” he trailed off and tousled his hair and fidgeted a little before continuing “your boat got smashed during the trip.”

Moana tackled him in a hug before planting a very passionate kiss on him and showering him with praise for a job well done. “Maui!!!! I can't believe you actually did that for me, well for the entire world. But, if my boat is destroyed that means I can't get home.” 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” he said, trying to diffuse the situation “We could start over here.” Maui grinned at his quick thinking. “I mean, we have plenty of food, a very nice hot spring, and plenty of room. Plus great sex is a huge perk,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Moana thought on his proposition for a moment before agreeing on the condition that they could eventually travel back to her home and see her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late evening when Moana felt her stomach grumble, realizing that she hadn't ate all day she looked to Maui. He understood what she needed and took off running, changing into an eagle mid-step, and flew away towards the ocean. 

He returned a while later several fish and some fruit in tow. He started a fire and began cooking the fish, making small talk and asking her about the home she left behind. Moana seemed upset by the talk of her home and Maui decided not to press too far into the subject. Once they were finished eating their meal Moana laid back on the sand, belly full, and started to drift off to sleep. “Wanna go check out those hot springs now?” boomed Maui's loud voice making her jump slightly. 

“Sure, sounds relaxing!” Moana said excitedly.

It was just a short walk to the hot springs and the view was absolutely breathtaking. A waterfall with a large blue lagoon, sparkling in the moonlight with water so clear you can see straight to the bottom sat in the background, flowers of every size and color surrounded the area. The flowers gave off an amazing aroma, that was both relaxing and exhilarating. The sounds of exotic birds and wild animals can be heard as if they are part of the gentle breeze that surrounds them. Steam was rising from the springs which warmed the cool night air.

Maui watched as Moana's face went between amazement and pure joy. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, hair falling softly against her shoulders. He was entranced in her beauty, just watching her stand there and take in the scene, when he heard her voice. He missed most of what she had said, but that didn't matter, he could see that she was walking away now getting closer to the springs. 

Maui stripped off his grass skirt and loin cloth and headed for the spring, Moana not far ahead. Moana tested the temperature of the spring by dipping in a toe, she found the temperature to be perfect. Maui had already climbed in and got settled into a nook that looked like it had a built in bench. She eased into the spring and straddled Maui's lap, knees resting on either side of him on the rocks, barely leaving an inch between them. 

He put one hand on her waist to hold her in place and with the other he grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her face closer to his, so close that he could almost reach to kiss her but not quite, so he finished closing in the distance. He kissed her deeply, swiping his tongue inside her mouth. 

She could feel Maui's growing erection rubbing between her legs, making her want more. She presses closer, grinding her hips into him, causing him to let out a very low moan. Maui moves his hands down to her ass, grabbing it tightly, lowering one hand enough to tease at her hole before shoving one finger deep inside her vagina. Moana lets out a rather loud yelp of pleasure when his finger enters her. 

“You want more?” Maui asks and Moana answers by grinding into his hand, “I'll take that as a yes then.” He pulls his finger out of her and lifts her enough to position himself for entry. She lowers herself down on him slowly and he can barely hold himself back from shoving himself inside. Her walls clench around him as he goes in deeper. He already feels as if he is going to explode from the tightness, he clenches trying to hold back orgasm when she starts to grind into him, as if she is dancing on his cock, starting to make her way up and down his shaft slowly he decides to thrust himself upwards into her, making her scream out from both pain and pleasure. After a few minutes of this little dance Maui can no longer hold back and, with one last thrust. he fills her full of his seed. She screams out his name in pleasure and passes out. 

“Moana!!!!!! Wake up!!!! Are you ok?” Maui yells as he is pulling her out of the water and rubbing her face gently. He lays her on the ground and tries everything in his power to wake her, but nothing is working. 

“Moana, please wake up…” he sobs.


End file.
